


Женщины

by KroTAngens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroTAngens/pseuds/KroTAngens
Summary: Первая любовь была странной игрой. Вторая - неприкрытой жалостью. А третья так и вовсе напоминала сидение на пороховой бочке.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi & Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 10





	Женщины

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Сцены секса в этой работе подробно не описываются, но всё же присутствуют и упоминаются. Вы были предупреждены.

Первой была…

Ханджи Зоэ.

Леви отчётливей некуда помнил, как скривилось его лицо при первой встрече с этой женщиной – ему, всегда спокойному, твёрдому и хладнокровному, была абсолютно непонятная её ребячливая весёлость и суетливость. Так же странны и чужды были её глаза, поблёскивающие за толстыми линзами очков – карие глаза цвета блестящей древесной коры, глаза, которые всегда в упор смотрели на него с едва заметной усмешкой.

Ну никак Зоэ не могла обойтись без того, чтобы не навалиться на него, проходящего мимо и никого не трогавшего, со спины, и не начать задавать ехидные и каверзные вопросы о том, сколько ему лет и когда он, такой прославленный и знаменитый, найдёт себе девушку. Обычно Леви просто стряхивал чересчур наглую даму с себя и быстрым шагом уходил прочь, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде «Чёртова четырёхглазая». 

Он ни разу не задумывался над тем, почему, собственно, Ханджи, помешанная на своих «обожаемых» титанах, постоянно интересуется его личной жизнью – и ладно бы, если б это произошло лишь один раз, но это повторилось опять, и опять, и снова, и снова… Леви эти закидоны Зоэ начинали уже конкретно раздражать, но жёстко и прямо приказать ей не приближаться к нему со своим идиотским подобием обнимашек он почему-то не мог. 

Наверное, потому что и сам начинал привыкать понемногу. 

Переход от взаимных подпусканий шпилек к поцелуям произошёл как-то легко и скоро, и опять же с подачи более инициативной Ханджи. Первый поцелуй был ярким, остро ощутимым, а Зоэ была довольно напористой, в отличие от Леви, который просто сидел, понемногу вовлекаясь в процесс. Игривое покусывание шершавых губ, тихие смешки, прерываемые тёплыми и медленными движениями языков, выбившиеся из общей причёски взлохмаченные волосы Ханджи, постоянно коловшие лицо Аккермана при малейшем движении…

После окончания поцелуя Зоэ отодвинулась, привычным жестом нацепила свои очки, скрыв блеск глаз за линзами, и прокомментировала произошедшее со своей обыденной ухмылкой:

\- Знаешь, а это было не так волшебно, как я себе представляла. 

И Леви еле сдержался, чтобы не пихнуть её в бок кулаком – чёрт, ну не станут же они собачиться по такой мелочи. 

"Ты не мелкий влюблённый придурок, в самом деле."

Встречались они где-то полтора-два года. Со стороны их отношения выглядели довольно забавно, однако на самом деле смешного тут ничего не было. Леви смотрел на эту жизнерадостную, подвижную и горящую энтузиазмом женщину со слегка безумным взглядом и совсем уж необъяснимой любовью к мерзким титанам, и при всём старании никак не мог понять её. Они были слишком непохожи, слишком противоположны, чтобы стать хорошей и крепкой парой. Ханджи нужен был кто-то, кто подхватывал бы все её идеи и радовался вместе с ней каждой мелочи, заливаясь громким, нестерпимо громким хохотом. Леви нужен был кто-то… а кто именно ему вообще был нужен? Этого Аккерман и сам не знал, и даже не уделял внимания такой чепухе. 

Они расстались спокойно, без криков и слёз, чуждых обоим. Ханджи беззаботно выпорхнула из его рук, как легко подхватываемый ветром мотылёк, и вновь погрузилась в свои прежние увлечения, где не было места ни браку, ни семейным узам, ни тем более детям.  
Видимо, Леви и Ханджи было суждено навечно остаться друзьями. 

***

Второй была…

Петра Рал. 

Эта хрупкая на вид девушка довольно сильно удивила Леви в первые дни своего пребывания в Разведотряде. Она была нежной и романтичной – и одновременно с этим сильной, с характером. Петра из кожи вон лезла, чтобы не подвести свою команду, и почти никогда не подводила её. В бою её рука не дрожала, и удар был ровным, чётким и быстрым. Но… большую часть времени она всё же была нежной и романтичной. 

Леви ясно и отчётливо видел, как Рал им восхищается. И да, поначалу она действительно всего лишь восхищалась. Её изумительного янтарного оттенка глаза широко раскрывались каждый раз, когда она видела, как Леви чистит своё снаряжение от налипшей крови и грязи, или как он проверяет своё УПМ, или осматривает форму, смахивая с неё все пылинки до единой… В её взгляде читался восторг, смешанный с благоговейным страхом, который подчинённые зачастую испытывают к своему командиру. И Аккерман вполне мог понять испуг этой простодушной девушки. 

А затем он начал подмечать и другие детали, которые Петра тщётно пыталась скрыть из виду. Например, алый румянец, приливавший к щекам Рал каждый раз, когда Леви обращался к ней. Лёгкую дрожь во всём теле и запинающийся голос, который она старательно пыталась выровнять, сделать спокойным и отчётливым, таким, какой и должен быть у добросовестного солдата, не таящего на уме каких-либо тёмных мыслишек. И блеск её глаз постепенно сменился на… более яркий?

Леви помнил тот прохладный июньский вечер, когда девушка подошла к нему с какими-то отчётами. Заметив, что он слишком уж часто поднимает взгляд от мелких, теснящихся друг к другу строчек к её лицу, Петра раскраснелась и попросила разрешения уйти, поскольку её ждут некие неотложные дела. И Леви мгновенно распознал враньё по её бегающим глазам. И он не позволил ей ни на шаг приблизиться к двери. 

Она всегда напоминала ему кроткого, невинного ребёнка, которого так и хочется погладить по голове и дать конфетку за старания. Была ли их связь подобной конфетой, которой Леви награждал Петру раз за разом, обманывая её до бесконечности – Аккерман не знал и не хотел даже думать об этом. Он знал только то, что эта любовь была до ужаса короткой. Словно подачка на время разжалобившейся судьбы. 

…Лицо Петры даже в смерти не утратило своей нежной, лёгкой красоты. Казалось она сейчас изогнёт испачканные кровью губы и рассмеётся своим милым и звонким смехом. Глядя вслед её трупу, завёрнутому в мешковину и лежащему в неестественной позе посреди густой зелёной травы, Леви не хотелось рыдать, кричать, проклинать небеса. Ему хотелось просто вернуться обратно и представить, что всего этого не было. Хотело стереть всё из памяти и продолжить жить по-старому. И не думать о Петре. И не думать о других, о тех, кто навсегда останется гнить в этом лесу. 

***

Третьей и последней была…

Микаса Аккерман. 

Столкновение с ней было для Леви подобно столкновению с каким-то аномальным титаном. И потом он довольно часто говорил ей об этом, рискуя нарваться на колкий ответ или обжигающий, как ледяная вода, взгляд. 

Микаса постоянно подтверждала древнюю, как мир, поговорку о том, что наши родственники выбивают нас из колеи чаще остальных людей. И пусть она не была для Леви родственницей в прямом смысле этого слова, однако, напарываясь на её жёсткий и вздорный характер, он не раз об этой поговорке вспоминал. 

Она никогда не смеялась тем шуткам, что отпускали её сокомандники, сидя по вечерам в тесном кругу и грея руки вокруг старого камина в штабе. Она не предавалась романтичным мечтаниям, как большинство девушек в её возрасте, и никогда не проявляла свою истинную сущность рядом с посторонними людьми. Она была загадочной и неприступной для всех… кроме своего драгоценного Эрена. 

Сколько бы Леви не убеждал себя, что нисколько не ревнует «это отродье» к Йегеру, но наблюдая за тем, как девушка постоянно с тревогой хватает своего приёмного брата за руку, заглядывает ему в глаза, осторожно поправляет съезжающую куртку, чуть ли не силой заставляет его доедать весь паёк залпом – Аккерман мало-помалу разубеждался в своём вроде как устоявшемся мнении. Почему она так возится с этим неблагодарным щенком, будто на нём весь свет клином сошёлся? Почему не направит свою неиссякающую тревогу, любовь и заботу на кого-нибудь более достойного?

Однако кого-нибудь более достойного Микаса выбирать не желала. Стоило ей хоть ненамного перевести своё внимания с Эрена на остальной Разведотряд, как она вновь превращалась в злобную фурию, которой хоть и не наплевать, что происходит с её товарищами по корпусу, однако её это всё равно волнует меньше, чем забота о младшем брате. И эти нелицеприятные черты характера с тысячекратной силой проявлялись в ней при виде Леви, причём угрюмый капитан платит ей точно той же монетой, попутно задаваясь вопросом – что же, чёрт возьми, с ней не так? Неужели она всё ещё ненавидит его за тот «допрос с пристрастием» в зале суда, когда он отпинал Йегера так, что на нём живого места не осталось? Либо это так, и Микаса всё ещё не может простить его за давно зажившие раны, либо…

Новая связь была не игрой и не жалостью – она была рождена из мимоходом сказанных колкостей, сверкающих гневом взглядов, нагло и беззастенчиво брошенного вызова и безумного, кружащего голову и одурманивающего рассудок поцелуя, во время которого она яростно отбивалась, царапалась, словно кошка, и кусала его губы, стремясь оттолкнуть его от себя любой ценой. Эта любовь была одним большим состязанием, в котором каждый из соперников попеременно одерживал победу. 

И ни Леви, ни Микаса не могли и не хотели признаться друг другу и самим себе, что их обоих такой расклад вполне устраивал. 

Первая близость тоже была чем-то неистовым, будоражащим кровь – Аккерман прилагал коллосальные усилия, чтобы не потерять самообладание от этого идеального, такого желанного и пленительного тела, изгибающегося при каждом сильном толчке, от этих полуприкрытых, блестящих, как горячие огоньки свечей, глаз, от этих вздрагивающих губ, с которых срывались сладкие вздохи и стоны… А на следующее утро, лёжа в кровати и массируя зудевшие виски, он вспоминал эту ночь и проклинал себя на чём свет стоит за то, что позволил себе дать слабину с какой-то грёбаной соплячкой, которая лет на пятнадцать младше его. 

Лучший воин человечества, мать его.

\- Сэр, - Леви опустил голову и увидел Микасу, которая потирала сонные глаза и поводила плечами, стремясь прогнать дремоту. – Можно вам задать один вопрос?

\- Дай мне опомниться сначала, - пробормотал в ответ Леви, нашаривая на другом конце дивана аккуратно сложенные брюки – своим привычкам он даже в самом буйном порыве страсти никогда бы не изменил. – После всей этой чертовщины, что сегодня случилась, мне бы впору в реке топиться, а не на вопросы отвечать.

\- Сэр, - нетерпеливо повторила девушка, скидывая с себя одеяло и пытаясь отыскать валяющуюся где-то на полу блузку. Надев её и осторожно застегнув все пуговицы, она вновь обернулась к Леви. – Скажите, а с другими женщинами у вас так же быстро всё происходило?

Тупая боль опять начала ломить виски. Аккерман, не потрудившись переспросить Микасу, что она конкретно имела в виду, слегка поморщился и приложил ладонь к голове. Нет, ему точно стоит после завтрака зайти в какую-нибудь лавчонку и попросить выписать рецепт каких-нибудь таблеток от отвратительной мигрени после секса. 

\- Знаешь, что?

Горькая усмешка едва не тронула его губы, но Леви вовремя спохватился.

\- Не твоё это дело, отродье.


End file.
